Principal Investigator/ Program Director (Last, first, middle) Marian Sigman,Ph.D. UCLA Autism Center of Excellence (ACE) "Determinants of Social Communication and Core Deficits in Autism" PROJECT I The Development of the Siblings of Children with Autism: A Longitudinal Study Project Director: Marian Sigman, Ph.D.